toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon-Up
Toon-Up Toon-Up is a healing gag that heals other toons in battle, but not yourself. This gag first becomes available to you in Toontown Central. Toon-Up has medium accuracy, but as you level up you will find that it misses less often. Toon Up is a mandatory gag and is extremely popular among toons. One may choose between this or Sound Gags. Toon-Up is used to heal other toons in battle. Note: You can't heal yourself with toon-up, but keeping your teammates alive can be important for your own survival. In the Toon-Up track there are gags that heal a single toon as well as gags that heal a group of Toons. It takes a long time to level up Toon-Up since you can only use it when others are hurt. It has a medium accuracy but at its lower levels it will tend to fail more often than it hits. Even a failed Toon-Up will give your target some Laff, though it won't give you any experience. When a Toon-up fails, the first letter of the Toon's speech bubble will not be capitalized. When multiple Toons choose the same gag, they will usually hit at the same time in battle. Toon-Up is the exception to this. When multiple toons choose Toon-Up, the one with the weakest Toon-Up gag will use his first. If everyone is using the same level toon-up it will go from right to left (based on gag selection screen). If all the toons are already healed, by the time you get to use your toon-up, you may not receive any experience. Gaining experience is also dependant on the level of the cogs you are fighting. If you try to use the highest level of Toon-Up when you're fighting cogs that are lower than level six, you won't get any experience, even if your teammates are healed. The max level Toon-Up, High Dive, heals up to 210 Laff points. Not having Toon-Up does make the game harder, since some players will be hesitant to go with you into battle. Since most players do have Toon-Up, you can survive without it, though. You can also compensate for your lack of Toon-Up by owning and training a doodle to heal for you. Just be aware of the fact that some will stink you for not being able to heal and you might have a harder time in elevator shuffles since some will try to shuffle you out. Having and using the power of Toon-up is tenfold, Where as you cannot depend on other toons for your OWN survival. using Toon-Up is the essence of victory, as I heard a special phrase once, "The Laffer, the Longer!" You cannot be selfish and wait for others to toon you before you toon them, where as then, the team members will show lack of communication and become picky. Toons WILL judge you based on having this gag or not. Not having this gag can mean the balance of finishing a cog suit, a toontask or any occasion, so you MUST be prudent when choosing this. As said in the last paragraph, toons will try to shuffle you for not having this gem of a gag. Saying that you have "Toon-Up" phrases from the CFO might not be enough to convince other toons where as you cannot show proof (Unless In battle) that you have this phrase. So become a master of the Megaphone and get this gag, because this means too much to pass up! Trading Cards FeatherTC.jpg|Feather Trading Card MegaphoneTC.jpg|Megaphone Trading Card LipstickTC.jpg|Lipstick Trading Card BambooCaneTC.jpg|Bamboo Cane Trading Card PixieDustTC.jpg|Pixie Dust Trading Card JugglingBallsTC.jpg|Juggling Cubes Trading Card Trivia *Toon-Up Gags are the only Gags that affects Toons﻿. *Though the High Dive exceeds 200 healing points, the heal is evenly divided throughout the team, excluding the Toon who used it. *Toon-up along with Sound are the most importaint gag tracks according to some toons.Toons who think that are considered by other toons as rude due to the fact that they won't let toons with no Sound in the group or with no Toon-up. Category:Gags Category:Toon-Up Gags Category:Medium Accuracy Gags